The Mewtwo of Cinnabar Island
by Strawberry Eggs
Summary: One of the scientists that created the original Mewtwo runs of to try and create her own. In a world where Mewtwo have become a species, what happens to the Mewtwo she creates?
1. A Mad Plan

I wrote this story years ago, and now I'd like to share it with all of you! Heh, anyway it's a Pokemon fic (I guess it's strange going from Girl Got Game to Pokemon). This story takes place in a Pokemon world that is neither the games nor the anime. It mixes some of them and has some other differences I added. Think of it as a sort of alternate universe. It begins fifteen years before Red and Blue. Mewtwo was created similar to how he was in the first movie. However, instead of being a single example of genetic engineering, Mewtwo is a species, a new Legendary Pokemon. There are various other changes to this Pokemon world that I will explain as the story progresses. The first few chapters will be in a journal-like format, told by one of the scientists that created Mewtwo on New Island.

I changed this story's outline. Now instead of three very long chapters, they're five shorter chapters. Also, the chapters now have titles I hope maybe it'll be easier for people to read if they don't want to read a 5,000 page chapter :P. So please review when you're done reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1-- A Mad Plan**

From the journal of Dr. Wakino June 2nd:

I can't stop thinking about it. This Mewtwo we have created, this genetically engineered creature. It could have immense powers, unlike any other Pokemon alive. It could be the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Having this Pokemon could make anyone extremely powerful. This person could even rule the world. And we're giving to this man Giovanni. He may have ordered it's creation, but it angers me to think he will control it once it awakens.

Of course! Why haven't I though of it before! He may be the one to control this Pokemon, but I will be the one to conquer the world! Having one would be difficult to defeat. Having an army would be unstoppable! I nearly forgot that a friend of mine was working on a project on Cinnabar Island, a machine that can bring back extinct Pokemon from fossils. They call it a Resurrection Machine, but it won't really resurrect the fossils. It reads the DNA on it, fills in the gaps, and clones the Pokemon. It will be a cloning machine! I'm sure he let me use the machine; he owes me a great deal. Using that original sample of altered Mew DNA, I can create my army and rule the world!

I know what I must do now. I must steal that sample of DNA and escape form here to Cinnabar. Then I can begin my conquest of the world. I shall do it the following night. Yes, tomorrow night….

From the journal of Dr. Wakino June 3rd:

Late at night I snuck out of the dormitories and into the laboratory. This is an island, so there is no security here. Once I make it and turn on some lights, I heard a sudden noise, someone making a run for it.

"Who's in here?" I hissed. Even though the dorms were far enough form the lab, I didn't want to yell too loudly.

A quick movement caught my eye. I turned, but all I saw was a fast figure leap out a window.

"Who was that? A ninja!" I said to myself, running over to the window. All I could see was some kind of Flying Pokemon, a Fearow I think, soaring off with a human on it's back.

I quickly look around the lab, wondering if whoever that was had taken anything. Then I saw a cabinet open. My heart sank. I rushed to check inside.

It was gone! The original altered DNA was gone! I thought to myself how he/she could have known that was in there. How long had he/she been in the lab? Did he/she even know what he/she had taken? It couldn't have been an ordinary thief thought. He/she would of had to have some prior knowledge of this place. After all, New Island is in the middle of nowhere. Was whoever stole the DNA going to use it to create a Mewtwo?

Speculating wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. Even if they stole the DNA to create a Mewtwo, I could still create more Mewtwo than them. Yes! My plan did not stop there. The original DNA may be gone, but the Mewtwo genome data was still in the lab. I may not have had the DNA, but I could still use the Mewtwo genome to alter Mew DNA and create Mewtwo DNA. I copied the file for the genome from one of the computers onto a disc, such files were not kept hidden or locked up.

As I did though, I was looking at the Mewtwo within the tank. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I thought I saw the Pokemon stir. Then suddenly its eyes flashed opened. I stupidly screamed after it did, knocking over the chair I was sitting in.

The lab may have been some distance from the dorms, but I soon heard the footsteps and murmurs of the other scientists coming to the lab. I couldn't be caught, I thought, so instead I took the disc, released my Pidgeot from its ball and used it to fly away before the other scientists could see me.

Unfortunately I left before better formulating a plan. The biggest problem was obviously where to get more Mew DNA. Sill, I flew to Cinnabar Island. In the morning I shall check the progress of the Resurrection Machine. Then I'll figure it out from there.

From the journal of Dr. Wakino June 10th: 

Several days have passed since I arrived at Cinnabar. I learned from my friend that the machine is not finished yet. It could take years before it's really successful. However, all hope is not lost yet! In a nearby facility, a team of CryptoPokeologists (AN: A cryptozoologists studies "hidden animals", legendary or unknown creatures like Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster. Thus a CryptoPokeologist studies "hidden" or unknown Pokemon) was launching an expedition into the Amazon Rainforest in Guyana to search for a Legendary Pokemon who supposedly is extinct: none other than Mew! Apparently there has been a surge of Mew sightings in the area. I joined three days ago.

What incredible luck! Now I can possibly find more samples of Mew DNA. Hopefully some fur samples and the like have been found. Then I can alter the DNA and wait until the machine is finished! No wait, it's too much of a coincidence for it to be luck. A few days here and I already found a way to search for a of DNA? Perhaps fate has realized that I am the one most suited to taking ruling the world and has made it so that I can reach my goal. Heh heh, it's nice to dream. The expedition starts tomorrow. I hope fate is kind to me in the Amazon.


	2. The Creation of a New Legend

This chapter interchanges journal entries with another scientist, one of the researchers on Cinnabar island

* * *

**Chapter 2--The Creation of a New Legend**

From the journal of Dr. Serini, Head of the Cinnabar CryptoPokeology Team July 5:

I still can't believe it! We were determined to find some evidence that Mew is still alive. It is true that countless expeditions such as ours have happened and found nothing, but we felt this rash of sighting might yield something. Still, nothing like this! We have actually captured a live Mew!

It happened in the morning. As we trekked through the forest we heard a small Pokemon cry, sounding like "mew, mew." All of us searched around for the source of the voice, hoping it was the Pokemon we were looking for. Suddenly _it_ appeared right in front of a new member to our team, a Dr. Wakino. A small, light pink mammalian Pokemon with short forelimbs, large feet, blue eyes, and a long thin tail. Almost exactly as it is depicted in ancient drawings, artist's renditions, and eye witness accounts. It was none other than the Legendary "extinct" Pokemon Mew!

There it was, the extinct Pokemon, or rather the rarest. The incredible Pokemon said to be among the most powerful of them all. The Pokemon legends claim is the ancestor of all Pokemon. There it was right in front of us (or at least one of us). For several moments no one moved, or spoke not wanting to scare away the Pokemon and also staring in disbelief. We came here to find proof of its existence and instead, it found us. Dr. Wakino seemed especially in awe with Mew directly in front of her.

As soon as the Mew appeared, it vanished, probably teleported. We all gasped. The Pokemon was right there and all we did was stare at it. We searched around the area, but there was no trace of it. After much discussion and disappointment, we were about to move on when the Mew appeared in front of us again. What happened next was something I hardly believe myself, even though I saw it. The Mew's eyes and body glowed in a pink light. A bag of supplies was then enveloped in a similar glow. The zipper on a side pocket then opened and an Ultra Ball came out; one of the ones I carry around in case I run into any interesting wild Pokemon. It was certainly not intended to capture Mew. After all we didn't think we'd actually see the Pokemon. Incredibly enough though, the Mew opened the ball and allowed itself to be captured! We stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed as the Mew was drawn into it. For a few seconds the ball jerked. Then the red light on the button stopped glowing, indicating the capture was a success.

For the longest time we all continued staring. Finally, I walked over to the Ultra Ball and picked it up. Testing to see if we really saw what we saw, I open the ball. Sure enough a Mew materialized. Still not believing my eyes, I reached out and patted the Mew on the head. It seemed to have enjoyed it, saying "Mew" in a high-pitched voice.

I couldn't believe it. Right now I can't believe it. Not only did we find a live Mew in less than a month, it _willingly allowed _itself to be captured. We have been discussing it, but we're still completely baffled as to why the Mew allowed itself to be captured. It didn't even challenge us to battle. Most wild Pokemon challenge trainers first (though there are exceptions).

In either case, we plan to take Mew back to Cinnabar Island as soon as possible. Before we announce our discovery to the world, though we wish to study Mew. How long it will take is uncertain, though most likely it will take years.

From the journal of Dr. Wakino July 5th

It must be fate! It must be! There is no other explanation for it! Fate wants me to become the ruler of the world! What else can explain why that Mew went with us so willingly?

We were trekking through the jungle, looking for any evidence of Mew. I was hoping it would be DNA evidence of some sort. I had no idea that I would get this large a sample! When I took a brief pause after hearing a "mew" sound, a small pink mammalian Pokemon suddenly appeared right in front of my face. I immediately knew what the Pokemon was even though I've never seen it before in real life: the Legendary and supposedly extinct Mew. I never expected to actually run into the Pokemon. I stood very still, not sure what to do. Should I try to catch it? Should I grab a few samples of fur? My mind raced as the Legend itself floated before me. I could do nothing except stare at it and think.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the Pokemon disappeared. I wanted to kick myself for not acting while I had the chance. We all gasped and looked around incase the Mew went somewhere nearby. After giving up and about to move on, the Mew appeared in front of us again! It was then that it did something completely unexpected: It took an Ultra Ball out of a bag of supplies and captured itself within it! It just used its powers to lift it up, touched the button and let itself be drawn into it! The group leader cautiously checked to see if the Mew really was inside the Ball and sure enough, there it was.

For what other reason would a Mew let itself be captured by that unless it wanted to help in my plan. It must've known that I wanted to rule the world by creating a Mewtwo army. Seeing that I would be a worthy ruler, it wanted to aid me in the best way fit, which was allowing me to use it in creating Mewtwo. The Mew is even a female, meaning I can use its ova to create a living Mewtwo, which would be easier to clone (AN: in this Pokemon world, Legendaries have genders). There is no other explanation! No other except that I AM the most fit to rule the world! Once we get back to Cinnabar Island, I can not only just alter Mew DNA into Mewtwo DNA, but create a Mewtwo now!

From the journal of Dr. Wakino September 10th: 

It took months, but I finished at last! Genetic engineering without a machine is still difficult. I've been coming into the facility at night where Mew was kept in a large room made to resemble a small jungle and make it feel more at home. I would put the Mew to sleep with my Parasect's Spore and remove egg cells and DNA. Then I spent nights altering the DNA into the Mewtwo genome using equipment I borrowed from my friend that is working on that Resurrection Machine. Once I had enough samples of it, I then tried to create Mewtwo embryos by replacing the DNA in the ova with Mewtwo DNA and trying to get them to divide. That was difficult and took weeks upon weeks of creating dud embryos. Finally I created a few that managed to survive long enough.

Last night I snuck back into the center (it's so easy to get in, heh) and into the room with the sleeping Mew. Using Spore again, I took it to my friend's lab. There I implanted the Mewtwo embryos into the Mew's uterus before returning it to the room. After all this time, I hope at least one of those embryos make it to term. I would create more if I had to, but I'd rather have a Mewtwo as soon as possible. Fate has been good to me so far, so perhaps I'll have a Mewtwo soon. After all it has helped me get this far. It'll take a while before I know for certain.

From the journal of Dr. Serini December 19th:

This has to be the most startling find since months ago when Mew just allowed itself to be captured! We have discovered that Mew is pregnant! (AN: The whole "all Pokemon hatch from eggs" thing is rather ridiculous. In this world, the mammalian Pokemon are like mammals on earth).

We have observed that Mew had been gaining weight and does not seem as active as it used to be. We examined Mew to find what may have been wrong with it. One of the examiners claimed to have felt something from the Mew's abdomen. We used an ultrasound machine on Mew and saw the cause. Mew is indeed pregnant!

It seems odd for it to have such a long gestation. A Pokemon that small would certainly not need to develop for so long. Perhaps it is able to hold off a pregnancy until conditions are better for it to have young. Why it would think a small room in a research facility is the best place to have young is up to speculation. The baby though, it looks different than Mew. The tail arms, legs, and head are no the same as a Mew's. A mutation or a pre- evolution perhaps? It's hard to tell. Not until it is born anyway. If it is a pre-evolution, it would be an incredible discovery! It is believed that no Legendary evolves, but this would prove that wrong. It looks like the baby does not have long until it is born. How much longer is unknown, but surely not too long.

Form the journal of Dr. Wakino December 19th:

They discovered Mewtwo! I knew I was taking a risk when I decide to create a live Mewtwo, but I didn't care. I wanted a living Mewtwo to really jump-start my plans. Thankfully, they didn't even remotely suspect genetic engineering. They think it might be a mutation or a pre-evolution of Mew. Well at least I don't have to keep sneaking Mew extra food.

Mewtwo is developing without any visible problems. It appears much like the Mewtwo created on New Island. It won't be long now, but I have no idea how long it will take the Mewtwo to be born. Maybe it'll two months or three. Oh well, so long as everything is going well and according to my plan. I will have a Mewtwo very soon.

From the journal of Dr. Serini February 6th: 

Mew gave birth! For the last two weeks we've kept a video monitoring system on in Mew's room, believing that is wouldn't have been long until it gave birth. This morning we all came into the center as usual and checked up on the small Legendary Pokemon. We could see Mew through the glass resting in the large leaves of a plant. It had its tail wrapped around a tiny creature, holding it to its abdomen to nurse it. We all gaped in awe at the new mother. No one said anything. Then the infant turned to look at us.

The baby looked very different from Mew. Instead of light pink fur, its fur was light gray and purple. Its eyes, though large were purple instead of blue. Its head was different, almost human-like and its ears looked more like horns. It's tail looked proportionally thicker and shorter than Mew's. It's arms and legs also looked longer in proportion to Mew's. It also had an odd tube that connected the back of its head to its back.

The infant turned away, continuing to nurse.

Discussion began immediately. It didn't seem like such a creature could be a pre-evolution. It appeared to be more like a possible evolution. It didn't really prove anything; it still could have been a pre-evolution. There was also the possibility that it was a strange mutation. Perhaps we may have caused it. We did x-ray the Mew from time to time. However, unborn organisms don't normally survive such mutations. It was a miracle that Mew's infant didn't suffer worse mutations that would've killed it. The baby seems to be healthy though, very fortunate indeed.

We don't know why Mew's newborn looks the way it does but this still presents a great opportunity for us study how Mew cares for its young. We shall study the baby as well.

From the journal of Dr. Wakino February 6th:

At last Mewtwo is born! This part of my plan is finally finished! I knew fate wouldn't let me down! Mewtwo had survived long enough to be born and it looks perfectly health. It does indeed look like the Mewtwo on New Island, just much smaller. I can't do anything with this infant now. The Resurrection Machine is not yet completed. Once it's finished I can clone the baby and accelerate the clone's growth so they'll be adults.

Interesting. You could never tell that the tiny infant curled up in its mother's tail could be one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Actually, as a baby it doesn't have such powers. Hmm, what should I do with it once I've created my Mewtwo army? Maybe I'll keep it as a pet. It will not take too long for the machine to finished so it will most likely still be a juvenile. Oh well, only time will tell. For now, I just have to wait until the machine is complete to start the next phase of my plan.


	3. The Young New Legend

This time, rather than a series of journal entries, the story will be told from the first person view of the Mewtwo. Note any dialogue between these>> things >like this> , means someone is talking telepathically.

* * *

**Chapter 3-- The Young New Legend **

I was more than four years old, almost five. Even though I was young, I understood things well. Perhaps it's because I'm a Psychic type or because I was designed to mature relatively quickly. I had for some time realized I was different from my mother. My tail was different, my head was different, and my fur color was different. I never asked her before. By then though, I was getting taller than my mother. I decided to ask her,

>Mother, why am I so different from you? Why am I bigger than you? Am I even the same Pokemon as you?>

She smiled at me, but there was a sort of sadness in her eyes. She said,

"You are growing so fast, my daughter. I feel you are ready to learn the truth about yourself."

>The truth about myself?> I repeated.

"You are not the same as me. You are similar, but not the same. You are also not alone."

>There are others like me?>

"Yes, many more. You are called a Mewtwo."

>Mewtwo… I am a Mewtwo?>

"Yes and I am a Mew."

>Mewtwo? Mew? I am a second Mew?>

"In a way you are. I will explain what I mean by that. It is a little complicated, but you will be able to understand."

>I watched on with curiosity as she spoke.>

"How to begin? I will tell you first about the Mewtwo, then about yourself. Mewtwo are Legendary Pokemon, like myself and others I have told you about before: Zapdos, Lugia, Raikou, and many others. Mewtwo are different from then though. Mewtwo were created by humans."

>Humans…Humans made me?>

"They did, or at least one human made you. They made all Mewtwo. It began a few years before you were born. An evil human wanted to create the most powerful Pokemon in the world to use it to take over the world. He sent scientists to look for DNA, the code for a Mew. With it, they could change it to make a Pokemon he hoped would be stronger. "

>And they used it to make Mewtwo?>

"Yes. They found Mew DNA and used it to create the first Mewtwo using a machine. It would not be the last Mewtwo. The same human ordered one hundred more to be created, each one slightly different so he could have an army of Mewtwo with varying strengths. Also another group of humans hoping to rule the world had stolen the changed Mewtwo DNA and used it to make one hundred more Mewtwo, each different from each other.

The Mewtwo did not want to be used as tools by humans of course. They all escaped from the humans that made them. Because Mewtwo were made from Mew DNA, the other Legendary Pokemon welcomed them as new Legendary Pokemon. They all live like other Legendary Pokemon, more than two hundred of them."

>But…if there are more Mewtwo, where are they? I never seen any here?>

"They were not created here. Only you were."

>I was made alone? Why? And how are you my mother if Mewtwo were created by machine?>

"So many questions. Don't worry I will answer them. It was only one of the scientists here who created you. She is the one with the long pink hair."

>I turned my head to look outside the room we lived in. I saw that pinked haired female human often. I have noticed that she stared at me in a strange way sometimes. In a way I didn't like.>

"She was part of the team of humans who created the first Mewtwo. She became obsessed with controlling her own army of Mewtwo to rule the world. She managed to escape from the lab and came here to Cinnabar Island.

She then joined a team of scientists that were searching for evidence of Mew. Humans still believe Mew are extinct."

>You let them capture you?>

" I was nearby where they were searching. I could sense what the pink haired human was planning. I knew that if I allowed myself to be captured, she would use me to create a Mewtwo. I wanted to let that Mewtwo live, to give her a chance to exist. The more there were of the new Legendary in the beginning, the better it would be. So I allowed myself to be captured by the humans.

They took me here, wanting to study me before announcing their discovery to the world. That human though, she quickly went to work on creating you. She used my DNA and my egg cells to create you. Only an embryo at the time, she implanted you into my womb. Five months later, you were born."

My mother gave me a warm smile and continued, " That was the happiest day in my 3078-year-old life. I had never been a mother before, so I didn't really know what to expect. Even a Psychic-type can't foresee that experience. Once I laid eye on you, I understood perfectly well why parents can't help but love their children. You are different from me, yet you are so much like me. I brought you into this world and I must care for you, teach you and protect you. You had become the single most precious Pokemon in my life and I was--and still am--so happy that I became your mother. I wrapped you up in my tail and held you close to me saying 'welcome to the world, my daughter'."

>So, even though that human made me, you are still my mother>.

"Yes."

I embraced my mother and said, >I am so glad>.

"You don't have to look alike to be family, my dear one. I love you as much as any parent can possibly love their children."

It had saddened me for a moment to hear that I was not a natural Pokemon, that I was created to be used. But after hearing how the rest of my species is living and hearing how my mother loved me, I didn't care anymore. I was still me, and when I was old enough I could live my life the way I want to and be accepted as a fellow Legendary Pokemon. If only those times with my mother could've lasted, but the human that created me had other plans than to wait until I was old to escape from Cinnabar Island.

It was a few months after; I had turned five by then. One night both of us were startled awake by a loud crashing noise. The pink-haired human, the one who created me, was sprawled out on the floor, apparently haven tripped.

"Gaah! They're both awake!" She exclaimed. She quickly reached into her pocket and took out a Pokeball, "Parasect, use Spore on them, and hurry!"

The ball opened, releasing its Bug and Grass type occupant. The Mushroom Pokemon quickly released a cloud of blue powder toward our direction. My mother stood up and surrounded both of us in a pink barrier. The Spore was absorbed into the barrier until the Parasect stopped spraying.

"Hm, I should have expected that you would protect the Mewtwo," The human said to my mother, "After all it was you're DNA and ovum I used to create it and you gave birth to it, so you must feel like its mother. But _I _am its creator! I created it to help jumpstart my plans. Now that the Resurrection Machine is finally complete, I'll need it to create my army!"

She must've been slightly mad. Surely no machine could've created that many Pokemon in a short amount of time. Of course, something like that wouldn't stop her.

"I guess that won't make you drop the barrier," the human continued, "Fine then. I have a Pokemon that a single Psychic-Type can't stand against!" She returned her Parasect, and then released a Great ball. From the laser materialized a strange short bipedal black Pokemon. It had long arms with sharps claws, a single pink feather for one ear and three pink feathers for a tail.

"Snea!" The Pokemon cried, slashing at the air.

"That is a Sneasel," My mother told me with a hint of worry in her voice, "it is a Dark-Type. Psychic Pokemon are weak against Dark Pokemon and Psychic attacks have no affect on them."

>Mother…>

"Sneasel, use Screech!"

The black-colored Pokemon took a deep breath, and then it shrieked in a high-pitched voice. The terrible noise it created couldn't be blocked no matter how hard I pressed my hands against my head. Mother couldn't take it either. Her barrier shattered.

"Great! Now, get the Mewtwo, but don't hurt it too much!"

The Sneasel leaped forward toward me. Mother flew forward and rammed the Sneasel, knocking it into its master.

"Grr, I'll take care of Mewtwo, get Mew instead!"

The Sneasel got back up, and then suddenly vanished. The Sneasel then just as suddenly appeared behind my mother and rammed her hard.

>MOTHER!> I exclaimed, not caring who heard. I was then grabbed by the human who said to me "You're telepathic, huh? You're even better than I expected! Quite struggling, little one! You belong to me!"

"Let her go! Don't hurt her!" My mother shouted at the human, even though all she heard was "Mew, mew mew! Mew!" The Sneasel then attacked her again.

>Stop it! Don't hurt my mother!>

I felt a powerful rage well up inside of me, something I never experienced before. I never even felt angry before, but I could tell what I was feeling was more than simple anger. I couldn't take it; the human was hurting my mother just so she could get me. My mother only wanted to protect me. I had to stop this human.

>STOP IT!>

For the first time in my life, my eyes glowed in the blue light my species is known for. After that it all went blank. Even today, I can't remember what had happened after that. There are faint images of me using my powers to lift up the human and slam her against her Sneasel. I also smashed furniture and equipment. Most of it is far too hazy for me to remember. I was still too young to control my powers fully, which was why not only couldn't I control them, but I couldn't remember much of my first use.

Finally I stopped, feeling mentally exhausted. I could see the damage I had done. Furniture, equipment, computers, and glass were broken, shattered, and spread all over the place. There was even a large hole in the ceiling.

>I did…all this?>

I was in shock and still disoriented, but then the realization dawned on me.

>Mother? MOTHER!>

No response. I couldn't see her or see the human and her Sneasel.

>No…No, I couldn't have…>

But she was nowhere in sight. And she didn't answer my calls. The place was also leveled. What could've survived something like that?

>Mother…no…>

I couldn't stay there. The humans of Cinnabar Island would've come to investigate sooner or later. And I couldn't stay where I have taken three live.

Even the life of my mother…

I flew. Flew out of the hole in the ceiling. Flew away from Cinnabar Island, where I had done a most terrible deed. I had to go somewhere. A cave, as I was thinking. Someplace where the warm sunlight couldn't reach me. I did not deserve sunlight, not after doing something as horrid and killing a human, a Sneasel…and even my mother.

I found such a place. A deep and dark cave. It was close to a city, but a river could only reach it and few humans went there. I decided to spend my life in there, where I was away from the sun, from other Legendary Pokemon. A place where I could think about what I had done for the rest of my life…


	4. Red's Challenge

**Chapter 4--Red's Challenge**

Fifteen years. Fifteen long and lonely years had passed since that day. I punished myself by never leaving that cave and never befriending any Pokemon. I spent my days thinking about what I have done and apologizing for it. The wild Pokemon in the cave were very battle-anxious. The constantly challenged me, no matter how many times I used a single psychic to dispatch them. Once in a while, a human would find me deep within the cave. I simply transported them elsewhere in the cave and psychically planted a false memory of them having been where I was and finding nothing special. It was a rare occurrence, though. It wasn't much of a way to live, but I felt I did not deserve anything better for killing three lives.

It happened on a day like any of the thousands I had lived through while in that cave. A human was in the cave, a young boy. His hair was brown, as were his eyes, and he wore what humans called a cap, which was red and white. He was with two others, a young girl with short blue hair and another boy, taller with spiky light brown and dark brown hair. They were just more humans who come down to explore the cave. That would've normally been my cue to transport them elsewhere and alter their memories.

Only I didn't. For some reason I just kept staring at him, the one with the cap. There was something about this human…something I couldn't put my finger on. Whatever it was, it didn't allow me to send him out of the cave like every other human. He stared at me as well. I could feel that is was more than just puzzlement on his part, but again I didn't really know why I felt this. After a few moments of staring, I turned away from him. Then I heard a strange sound, a whirring or buzz of sorts. I turned back around to see that the human had released a goldenrod-yellow mammalian Pokemon with curled black ears and a very long tail with a jagged shaped like a lightening bolt on the end. I have seen these Pokemon several times before in the cave, the Mouse Pokemon Raichu.

"Ayeaka (AN: Named after the character from the anime Tenchi Muyo. I name Pokemon I use a lot in my games after anime characters), Thunderwave!" The human called out.

He was trying to capture me surely. While I still didn't want to send him away, I didn't feel like dealing with his Pokemon. I used a single Psychic to lift the Raichu of the ground and slam it very hard against the cave wall. It collapsed after that single attack.

He recalled his Pokemon and paused for a moment, perhaps to think. He then threw a Pokeball, this one containing the Dragon-like Fire Pokemon Charizard. It roared, signifying it was ready for battle.

Calling this Pokemon "Darien" (AN: Named after Tuxedo Mask/Kamen from Sailor Moon. Yes I call him by his English name. I can't help It) , the human had it use Flamethrower on me. Before it could open its mouth, I used Psychic on it. Unlike the Raichu though, it could take the attack and immediately countered with a stream of flames. I protected myself with a blue colored barrier, the fire being completely absorbed by it.

The boy looked worried. The other boy shouted,

"Red! It can use barriers! They're right that Legendary Psychic-types can use barrier! I don't know if Darien has the power to break through that!"

"I'll have to try, Marino," the capped boy replied, "Darien, Fly at the barrier!"

I used another Psychic to stop the reptile, this one knocking it out.

The human returned his Pokemon, taking out yet another one. When he released the Pokemon, it materialized over the water nearby. A giant blue serpentine Pokemon, Gyarados roared loudly. These Pokemon are decently powerful among non-Legendaries. Perhaps he thought it would be able to stand up to me.

"Zelgadis (AN: named after the character from Slayers), Hyper Beam!"

I used a Psychic, slamming the giant creature against the wall. It roared and opened it large mouth wide. A ball of yellow light formed in the center and grew larger. When it was large enough, the Gyarados released a stream of yellow light directly at me. Calmly I raised my barrier. The Hyper Beam was too powerful to be absorbed, so it reflected of my barrier and instead struck the Gyarados in its face, draining it of its entire HP.

The human recalled the Gyarados, his teeth gritted. He took out not a Pokeball, but those more powerful Ultra Balls.

"Amy (AN: Named after Sailor Mercury), go!"

Form the ball came a beautiful bird Pokemon. It was mostly covered in deep blue feathers with a collar of lighter blue feathers that covered its chest. It had a crest of three feathers on its head and very long tail feathers.

"Arriiiiiaaaarrrrrr!" It called out.

_Articuno_, I thought. _But, it's a Legendary Pokemon, like me…how could this human…_

_Then I remembered what my mother had told me when I was younger. Legendary Pokemon are too powerful for most humans to handle. No human is allowed to train them…except for a chosen few. Know as Legendary Ones (AN: I know it's a lame name…), these trainers are chosen by a council of the eldest Legendary Pokemon and the Sea Guardian Lugia for their purity, potential skill, ability to befriend humans and Pokemon, and other factors not well understood. Only a few humans are Legendary Ones at a time and apparently, there are normally long periods of time when there are no Legendary Ones._

That must've been the reason why I didn't send him away. I sensed he was a Legendary One and thus was compelled to challenge him. Still, I certainly didn't want to be captured. I started off the round by using Psychic on the Legendary Ice Bird.

The Articuno was slammed against a cave wall. Being Legendary though, it could take more damage than the average Pokemon.

"Amy, Agility!"

The large blue bird became a mere blur in the air, zipping from one side to another.

"Now Blizzard!"

It stopped suddenly, and then released a powerful gale of ice and wind from its beak. The attack reflected off my barrier, however the Articuno was able to avoid the attack with its speed.

I used another Psychic, but still the Legendary Pokemon withstood it.

"Amy, Fly at top speed!"

The Articuno flew as high as it could in the cave. Once it reached high enough, it flew back down, straight at me. I stopped the assault using another Psychic, finally knocking her out.

The boy returned his Pokemon, not releasing another. He appeared to be thinking, his teeth still gritted. I hoped that he was going to give up and leave this place. I really didn't feel like hurting his Pokemon any more.

Instead he reached into his bag and pulled out an unusual purple and ball Pokeball. He then hurled the ball at me. I thought he must be desperate. The ball hit my barrier, but it didn't bounce off. Instead it backed away and stopped in mid air. The ball released a shaft of red light that quickly engulfed my barrier. The light had paralyzed me, making me unable to move or even use my powers.

In a flash, literally a flash, I was inside the ball. When you see a Pokemon being withdrawn into a ball, they are converted into energy, which is why they appear to turn into light. However the Pokemon experiences a sort of teleportation, from the outside world to inside the ball. We do not feel ourselves actually become energy.

When I was inside I attempted to break out, but no amount of Psychic power was able to destroy the ball. I struggled to get free of the ball, but all I succeeded in doing was wearing myself out. The ball was admitting cozy. They are designed to make us feel comfortable after all. After tiring myself out, I couldn't help but fall into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	5. Epilouge

**Chapter 5--Epilouge**

The human would constantly let me out of my ball (which I learned was called a Master Ball) and in an effort to get him to release me, I would use my powers to lift him in the air and "squeeze" him. I could not escape from him for I cannot go far from a ball as powerful as the Master Ball. I still had no intention of being trained, even by a Legendary One.

After four days of this, the human had kept me out for well over a half-an-hour. I decided to "speak" to him for the first time, hoping that would convince him to let me go.

>What's wrong, human? Are you staring to enjoy these?>

He seemed surprised. No doubt he never heard Pokemon use telepathy before. Any powerful Psychic type can use telepathy, but they could take years to learn. Legendary Psychic types learn how to at an early age.

"How could I be your friend if you're cooped up in your Master Ball all the time?" He finally asked.

>I don't want any friends. Why don't you just let me go? It'd save you a lot of trouble instead of having to deal with a disobedient Pokemon>.

"How could I do that when you were so lonely and depressed back in the cave, Mewtwo."

>I tightened my Psychic grip on the human boy and growled in his head>,

>How could you possibly know how I feel, human? You're not doing me any favors by keeping me in that ball!>

"Red, call it back" the female human said, "You could get hurt!"

"No, not yet, Alkanet," the boy replied to her. Then to me he said,

"Like I said, I couldn't leave you like that. I don't know why, but I can feel how sad you are, even now."

I said nothing but he human continued, "Please tell me why you are so sad. Does it have anything to do about Cinnabar Island?"

I gasped wordlessly, letting the humans drop out of the air and onto the ground.

>How…do you…know about that…?> I said in disbelief. I wanted to say, "You don't know what you're talking about", but it didn't come out that way.

The humans got back up, looking like he was in some pain, but not much, "I've been to Cinnabar Island and to that burned out building that once was a research center. In there I found a journal of one of the scientists. It talked abut a Mew they found and a newborn Mewtwo. Then I had visions of a Mewtwo sitting all alone and very depressed in a cave--you."

Mother had told me that Legendary Ones have visions of the Legendary Pokemon they are to encounter before they actually do. It usually comes to them when they are somehow reminded or show a picture of the Pokemon. He had seen me in my despair after reading that journal he spoke of.

"You were the one who destroyed the building, weren't you?" He asked me. I didn't reply.

"I can tell you that you didn't hurt anyone in there. When the police went to investigate, all they found was one of the scientists who went insane and some new Pokemon called a Sneasel. No other humans or Pokemon were found, alive or dead."

>I gasped and my eyes widened, What…?>

"You didn't Mewtwo," he continued with a small smile.

_I did not kill that human and her Pokemon…and mother…_

_Then it hit me. Something like a thought appeared in my head. I could see her! It's been ten years, but a Legendary does not age that noticeably after that time. She was searching, searching for me, I felt. I mentally called out Mother! to her. She looked up and seemed to look directly at me. A huge smile spread across her face and tears began to flow from her eyes. _

Mother! I telepathically exclaimed to no one in particular. I knew where to meet her. I've never been there, but I could sense her. I took to the air and flew as fast as I could. I flew to the west, into a mountainous area. It was on the boarder of the two regions, Kanto and Johto called Mt. Silver. I flew over forests and rivers to reach it; feeling more than seeing that she was above the mountain.

Finally I found her. I saw her. The Mew who I thought I killed ten years ago. The Mew that gave birth to me. My mother.

We levitated a few yards apart, staring at each other, tears flowing down our furred faces. We didn't move for several moments, in partial disbelief and mostly in overflowing joy. I hadn't seen her in so long. I thought that I had killed her. Yet there she was, the same as she ten years ago. She must've felt the same, or similar. We just wanted to take good looks of each other, to make sure it was really ourselves. Then we flew to embrace each other (I did most of the embracing since by then I was over four times her size), both of us still crying tears of joy.

"Look how much you've grown. Who would believe that you are my daughter?" My mother sobbed.

>Oh mother! I sobbed back, I thought I killed you! I stayed in that cave for so long to punish myself. I'm so relieved that you are okay!>

"I'm so relieved and happy that you are okay! You had no idea how worried I was about you. I wasn't even sure if you were alive or dead. But I kept searching, searching the region for you!"

>But, how did you survive my attack? And why couldn't I sense you until now?>

"You were still so young and inexperienced. You never used your powers for much more than levitation or teleportation. Your Psychic only shoved the human and me up into a higher floor. The Sneasel was knocked unconscious, but it wasn't enough to seriously injure it. Also, since you were so inexperience with your powers, you didn't know how to sense others. When you jumped to the conclusion that you had killed me, it did not help. When a Psychic Pokemon is depressed, their powers are severally limited and other Psychic Pokemon have a difficult time sensing them. "

>Oh>, I said, >I had no idea.>

"Yes. You could not sense me and I could not sense you. Still though, I search everywhere for you. I searched these past ten years even though after some time, I felt you might no longer be alive. Now here you are, and I'm glad you're safe. I'm only sorry that I couldn't find you earlier and helped you so you wouldn't have stayed in that cave so long!"

>I'm the one who should be sorry mother. I should have never tired to use my powers like that. I destroyed a building and probably injured you, the human, or the Sneasel, and separated us for a long time! I'm so sorry!>

"You only did it to save us. You didn't hurt me, and I believe the other two only sustained minor injuries. Please don't blame yourself!"

>I won't mother, I won't. I'm just so glad that you're okay. I don't care what happened to me in that cave, I'm just glad you're safe>.

"Me too, dear. Me too. Oh, by the way, who are those humans behind you?"

I turned around. It was that brown haired human boy flying on his Charizard and his two friends: the girl on a Fearow, and the boy on a Dragonite. The boy who caught me smiled at me,

"Is she you're mother?" He asked.

For the first time I smile at him, >Yes she is. When I ruined that building on Cinnabar Island, I though I had killed her and that human woman and Sneasel. That is why I stayed in that cave, to punish myself>.

"And now you've reunited with your mother after so long," the female human sobbed, "It's so sweet!"

>Yes, and it is thanks to you, Red>. I continued, using his name for the first time.

"Me?" He asked.

>If you hadn't come into the cave and captured me, I'd still be in there punishing myself. Also, if you hadn't told me that I didn't kill anyone in the building, I wouldn't have finally sensed my mother after all this time and be reunited with her. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.>

>I thank you too, Red, for reunited me with my daughter>,my mother said telepathically (AN: All Psychic Legendaries can speak telepathically, including Mew. It's just that Mew seems to be a Pokemon that would prefer to speak like a Pokemon unless it's speaking to humans).

"I just wanted to help you. I could see that you were so sad; I couldn't leave you in there. I'm happy for you and I'm glad I could help," Red said.

>Red, I am so sorry for doing all those things to you, using my Psychic on you. I didn't want to be there, I just wanted to return to the cave. Now I want to be your Pokemon, Red. I want to be your friend.>

"That's great!" Red said with a smile, "It'd be a lot easier to be friends with you now that you're no longer depressed. Don't worry, I'll train and be friends with you as much as all of my Pokemon."

>I'm sure you will>.

>Oh Red>, my mother asked him, >If it is all right with you, I would like to be captured by you. That way I could see my daughter more often.>

"I can't keep you in the party. You'd be sent to Professor Oak's lab," red replied.

>I know that. But you can always switch me out or send my daughter when we want, right?>

"You're right. But don't you have to challenge me first?" Red asked.

>Well…>

Suddenly a stream of white light came form the youth's belt. A large blue bird, the Articuno he named Amy materialized.

"Yes, you are supposed to challenge him! Those are the rules!" She said sternly. All Red heard of course was "Arrr, arrrii, arrrriiii!" He asked what she said and I translated.

"Well if that's what we Legenadry Ones are suppose to do, that's what we're suppose to do," he said.

I just wanted to make things easier for him, my mother said.

Red battled his Articuno Amy against my mother. They attacked each other, but mother never used her barrier. Amy defeated her using a Blizzard. Red threw one Ultra Ball, which caught her after struggling for a few minutes.

"That's was easy," Red said.

"Arrrti," Amy said, meaning, "She threw that battle! Oh well."

"Oh I nearly forgot," Red, said suddenly, "Would you like a nickname?"

>Nickname?> I asked him.

I know Pokemon don't really have a concept of proper names, but I likegiving my Pokemon names.As you can tell, I name all my Pokemon, like Darien and Amy here.

"His names are great!" Darien said.

"Hmm, I never imagined I'd enjoy having a name like Amy," she added.

_A name…_ I thought. We Pokemon are not very familiar to the concept of names. We are sentient and know we are individuals, but we don't feel the need to express that through a personal name. That is why Pokemon do not mind being referred to by their species name. It wasn't until when humans began to name Pokemon, however many millennia ago that was, that we began to better understand names. Still, very few Pokemon give themselves personal names. However, if their trainer gives them a name, they will go by it.

>I would love a name, Red,> I finally replied.

"Great! I thought of this name shortly after I caught you. How do you like the name Ryoko?

>Ryoko I repeated, Ryoko…Is that anyone in particular?>

"Yeah, she's a major character from the Tenchi Muyo anime series," Red explained. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh yeah, well you see anime is…those television programs humans watch. You know them, right?"

>Yes I do,>I answered. The scientists at the center watched television. Sometimes I could see what they were watching from our room, Is she like me?

"In a way…" Red left trail off, "She's kind of reminds me of Mewtwo. She's powerful, she can fly without wings, can use telepathy, and in one storyline was created through genetic engineering."

That does sound like Mewtwo… I said. I thought for a while repeating the name over and over in my head. Each time, I liked it more and more.

>

>Wow, you had a tough life, mother. >

>Yes I did. >

>But everything was good in the end! You found Grandmother again and became friends with Red! >

>That is why I am not saddened by what happened in the past. I am happy now and I know that if those things didn't happen to me, I might never had met Red, your father, or had you. >

>And that would've been terrible! >

Ten years has past since I first joined Red's team. Red by now is young adult age 22. I am age 25. Much has happened between then and now. Red was the most powerful trainer in the world for his first three years as champion. Then another Legendary One appeared, a girl from Johto by the name of Saturn Takeuchi. She had defeated us in a close match, with me losing to her Lugia Galaxia AN: Named after the main villain form Sailor Moon Stars. Hmm, even though we were created to be the most powerful Pokemon of all, it seems as though our power does not match that of the true most powerful AN: Say what you want. In this world, Lugia are _the _most powerful Pokemon of all. Over the years Red and Saturn had fallen in love and now travel together (all of their friends, including Saturn's friends Samantha, Jeremy, and Carrie). They still re-battle each other constantly and I have yet been able to defeat Galaxia.

Speaking of love, seven years ago while we were traveling through the Orange Island Archipelago, I met and fell in love with my mate, a wonderful blue-eyed male Red named Ten AN: NOT _Tenchi. _That guy's too wishy-washy to settle on anybody, unless you count Sakuya in Tenchi in Tokyo. He is a wild Pokemon, but he travels with us, and says out of site when we are in a city. Two years later it was my turn to be a mother. I gave birth to a beautiful female with blue eyes like her father. Upon our request, she was named Tiara AN: Named after the character from the anime Shamanic Princess, though not by Red or Saturn, but by another friend of theirs, another female Legendary One from Hoenn named Naekane (she does not travel with us, but she visited us to see Tiara's birth).

That what I was dong, telling my early life story to Tiara who liked me at around age five asked about her own species. Ten was also with us.

>Do you have any more questions? > Ten asked.

>No not now, > she replied, >Thanks you for telling me about yourselves mother and father.

>You are welcome, > I said. Ten had told his story before mine, his experience of being one of the mass-produced Mewtwo by Team Rocket that escaped from the lab.

With the stories finished, Tiara went off to play.

Still sitting next to Ten, I said to him, >you wouldn't want to change anything form the past, would you?

He smiled at he, >Of course wouldn't. I already have everything, Ryoko. >

I smiled back, >So do, Ten. So do I. >

>Ryoko! Ha ha! It's me! That's my name!> I said as excited as a cub.

"Then Ryoko it is!" Red said, "We should go to Professor Oak's first, where your mother was sent. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching-up to do."

>I smiled at him, Yes, of course>.


End file.
